


A Goddess Rises

by iamgoku



Series: Max Caulfield of the Multiverse (aka Into the Caulfield-verse) [2]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adopted Max Caulfield, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Rewind Time Powers (Life is Strange), Anxious Maxine "Max" Caulfield, Arcadia Bay (Life is Strange), Asgard (Marvel), Asgardian Max Caulfield, Awesome Darcy Lewis, Awesome Frigga (Marvel), Awesome Phil Coulson, BAMF Darcy Lewis, BAMF Phil Coulson, BAMF Tony Stark, Canon Compliant, Civil War Team Iron Man, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dork Maxine "Max" Caulfield, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Lesbian Chloe Price, Loki (Marvel) Has Issues, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Magic and Science, Max has abs, Max is Worthy, Odin's Bad Parenting (Marvel), Parent Sif, Past Relationship(s), Pre-Thor (2011), RIP Thor, Tony Stark Has A Heart, snarky Chloe Price, sorry - Freeform, thor dies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:42:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27175390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamgoku/pseuds/iamgoku
Summary: Odin hadn't predicted just how weak Thor would be following his banishment, nor just how much damage being hit by that car would have on his mortal form. Nor could he have known how the universe would choose to reveal a secret he'd kept under wraps for over sixteen years.-For Maxine "Max"  Caulfield, it was supposed to be a simple holiday away from home when she went to stay with her older cousin Darcy in New Mexico while her parents went away for a few weeks.Though Max couldn't have foreseen the life changing effects picking up that weird hammer would have on her, nor the secrets of her origins that would be unearthed when she did.:Read the Tags!!!:
Relationships: Darcy Lewis & Maxine "Max" Caulfield, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Loki & Kate Marsh, Loki & Maxine "Max" Caulfield, Maxine "Max" Caulfield & Chloe Price, Maxine "Max" Caulfield & Kate Marsh, Maxine "Max" Caulfield & Phil Coulson, Maxine "Max" Caulfield & Tony Stark, Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price, Maxine "Max"Caulfield & Sif, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Phil Coulson & Darcy Lewis
Series: Max Caulfield of the Multiverse (aka Into the Caulfield-verse) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1297502
Comments: 11
Kudos: 22





	A Goddess Rises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rainboq](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainboq/gifts).



> So here I am with another crazy idea. 
> 
> This is one I actually conceived last year while I was on holiday in America at Bronycon (Ah, 2019 seems like such a distant far off alternate universe compared to now) 
> 
> This story went through about 3 draft prologue's, all of which I scrapped before writing this one (and I'm still not happy with how short it is, but will make up for it by making the next chapter a lot longer)
> 
> Sorry for the shitty description, I always suck at descriptions....and titles. 
> 
> Some of you might have spotted the Team Iron Man tag, yeah, that's going to be a thing eventually (not right now) but later in this story. If you don't like that, you're welcome to go and read something else, OR just read this and don't try and flame my comments or troll me.
> 
> I say this as there has been trolls purposefully targeting Team Iron Man stories, and is part of the reason I moderate all the comments on my Marvel stories. 
> 
> Anyway, I do hope you enjoy this (short) prologue, and it gets you excited for more. And shout out to Rainboq (a great author, you should go check out her stuff on here) for brainstorming a lot of later stuff for this story. 
> 
> Even though we disagreed on what to do with Kate Marsh XD
> 
> I'm also currently working on the next chapter for this, as well as the prologue for a "Spider-Man Max" story, and the next chapter for my "Rich Geniuses stick Together" DBZ/MCU story. 
> 
> Oh, and for anyone interested, Max is 16 currently as this takes place in 2011 (Two Years before Blackwell) 

Max continued to stare out the window of the bus as it made its way down the empty road, the sounds of the ever present engine combined with light chatter of the few other passengers reached her ears as she remained focussed on the seemingly never ending sand filled landscape which lay before her, with few small patches of greenery every so often being the only thing breaking up the monotony. 

She would have loved to listen to some music, but her phone had died on her during the six plus hour flight she’d taken to New Mexico and she hadn’t had the chance to charge it since, and had thus spent the entirety of the bus ride without any tunes. 

There were a few books she’d brought, but she wanted to save them for after she arrived and settled in. 

Her parents had gotten hold of cheap cruise tickets due to a late cancellation and had snapped them up immediately. Max however was left in the position of having no adult supervision for over a month while her parents were away, and due to the fact that she was sixteen they weren’t comfortable leaving her home for that length of time on her own, which led to her current situation.

Leaning back in her seat, Max glanced at the digital clock adorning the front of the bus above the driver. 

Only another hour and she’d arrive at her destination.

* * *

**_Puente Antiguo_ **

Stepping off the bus from behind an older man and his wife, Max was instantly hit with the warm air that contrasted with the cool air conditioning of the bus’s interior. 

Walking over to the side of the bus, the driver was now busy passing people’s luggage and suitcases to them, Max accepting hers and thanking the man.

She’d packed her suitcase to the brim as well as bringing her messenger bag, hoping she’d be able to stave off any potential boredom. It was a small town, but from what she’d seen on the way into the bus station, the locals seemed to keep themselves occupied and there was a good number of stores she was interested in checking out.

“Hey Max!”

The sudden use of her name caused her head to snap around in the direction the voice came from, just in time to see a familiar face jogging towards her.

“Darcy!”

As soon as the older brunette reached her, Max found herself pulled into her embrace as she was rocked from side to side.

Moving back Darcy gave her a once over. 

“Have you gotten taller?” she asked looking up and down Max’s figure. “It’s been too long since we’ve seen each other” 

“It’s only been eight months,” Max said, rolling her eyes playfully. 

“Yeah I know, but you’re still growing up too fast, cut it out!” Darcy jokingly said as she grabbed Max’s suitcase and they began walking from the bus station.

“So how was your flight?” 

“Eh, it was ok till I ran out of charge on my phone, there wasn’t any in-flight entertainment save for some magazines” Max said with a shrug.

“Oof, that must have sucked. Least the flight wasn’t  _ too  _ long, it could have been worse” Darcy said as they crossed the street.

“But don’t worry about any of that, you’re here now and we have a month to spend time together, chill out and catch up” 

“Are you sure your boss is going to be ok with me staying with you? I mean I know you said it would be cool and all, but aren’t you out here working on some big scientific research project?” Max asked.

“Pfft, please, Jane’s been monitoring some weird atmospheric sciency stuff for months now, collecting data, writing stuff down, having me drive her all the way out into the desert just to sit around for hours. She’s also trying to get one of her old professors to come help out. Just make sure not to touch any of her equipment and you’ll be fine, trust me” Darcy said patting her on the back. 

Max nodded as they continued on, taking the chance to take in more of the town’s scenery as they did.

“Once we get your stuff put away I’ll give you a tour of the town, and while this may not be Seattle baby cousin, there’s still stuff to do here. And I let you take my ride out for a spin, you’ve got your learners permit right?” Darcy asked.

“Yeah, Mom and Dad have let me drive a few times, but work was tough and they weren’t able to take me out too much, but I think I’m going pretty well” she replied.

“Well this is a great place to practice” Darcy said as they rounded a corner and she pointed ahead of them. “And there you go, lab sweet lab” 

Max followed Darcy’s hand to see where she’d be staying for the next month, she could see across the street the long one story building which had been converted into her cousin’s bosses research base. 

“Now it may be a little messy and disorganized, but you get used to it. I’ve been trying to work on a system and organize things, but Jane will argue and say she doesn’t need to, till she has to ask me to find something for her for the hundredth time as she’s gotten it lost in her junk pile she calls a lab, I swear she may be super smart when it comes to all this physics stuff, but hopeless in other areas”

Turning back to Darcy, Max couldn’t help but ask a question she’d been pondering for a while now.

“Why  _ did  _ you take this internship? I mean you’re a political science major…” 

“Believe it or not, I was the only applicant, no one else seemed interested and I thought ‘what the hell’, plus Jane was offering college credits as an enticement for potential applicants. And I kind of wanted a change of scenery, at least for a little while”

Still internally questioning her cousin’s choices, Max continued on as they entered through the front entrance.

“Come on, I’ll take you to your room” Darcy said as Max looked around the interior, noting Darcy’s words about their being an environment of cluttered mess true as she saw a number of pieces of machinery and equipment plugged in around what she guessed was the research area around several tables, papers and notes strewn about the place seemingly with no order, chords and plugs ran about the floor as well as the screens.

There were a lot of screens. 

They continued down the hall past the kitchen till they came to a door where Darcy came to a halt. 

“Ok this is your room . Mine’s just down the hall” Darcy said motioning further down to another door. 

As soon as Darcy opened the door, Max took in the sight of her new lodgings and her eyes widened slightly at the size of it. 

Or more specifically the lack of size. 

The room looked more like an oversized storage closet, though it had a bed and a desk as well as a small chest of drawers for her stuff and a wardrobe, there wasn’t much room for anything else

“Yeah ‘room’ may be a stretch, but it’s cosy” Darcy said, causing Max to turn to her. 

“Is your room this small?”

“No” Darcy said before smirking. “But I was here first, so tough”

Max rolled her eyes before she and Darcy began to unpack her belongings. As they did, Max couldn’t help but wonder once more what her time out here in New Mexico would be like. 

Though she didn’t think anything too excited would occur, not in a sleepy little town like this. 

~0~

**_Asgard_ **

Loki had just returned to his chambers and was pacing near his fireplace, hands behind his back as a look of irritation marred his face. 

It would be two weeks from today that his brother’s coronation would take place, and he still struggled to believe it was actually happening. 

Thor was his older brother and he loved him, but he also was a blundering oaf. He would give him credit where it was due however, as a warrior few could equal Thor’s strength and prowess. 

But he knew Thor was not ready to be king, not by a longshot. He was not ready for the responsibility nor the multitude of tasks that came with the title. Despite their combined centuries of tutoring and preparation for their royal duties to the kingdom, Thor’s temper and immaturity were apparent still and he was more likely to try solving problems not with diplomacy or compromise but by trying to punch his way through the issue, or swinging his hammer at it. 

He knew under his brother’s reign Asgard would topple from the most powerful of the nine realms and be left in chaos, beset upon by their enemies or dragged into avoidable conflicts due to Thor’s actions. 

As he stared into the flames flickering before him in the fireplace, Loki’s eyes narrowed as his mind pondered over the upcoming events. 

If only there were some way he could…

His body stilled for a moment, as he continued to stare into the fire for several seconds before turning back and walking towards his bed.

Perhaps there was something he could do to halt Thor’s ascension, a way of proving he was not ready for the throne. 

As his lips turned up into a grin, Loki let out a low chuckle, he was going to have some fun. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So there is the prologue. 
> 
> It's short compared to what I was originally planning, but a few of the extra scenes I wrote I decided to cut, and include in later chapters. For instance, there was a Heimdall scene, as well as a Sif scene I wrote out, but cut them. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this (admittidely short) glimpse into a much larger world, I will be trying to get the second chapter up this week, after I finish working on a Spider-Man Max Caulfield story Prologue.


End file.
